The Grey Logo
This is my very first pasta. English is my second language and I can't write well. Please be more tolerant while reading this little piece of work. Anyway, I'd like to hear comments & advice from members of the community. Thank you! --JS7 All Roblox players should have noticed that the logo of Roblox has been grey since several months ago. However, most people didn't know why this happened (including me). At first, I thought it was probably because of something like the death of a certain staff. Strangely, Roblox never explained this. Recently, I think I discovered some of the reasons for that. It's all from a stranger on the Internet (of course). I first met Grego18 in Natural Disaster Survival, which is one of my favorite games. His name on the list attracted my attention first. Later, I found him on almost every survival list. Obviously, he's a pro at this game. He kept teaching others in the chat box as well. In order to improve my skills, I asked him some questions and those were the first conversations we had. He was kind, polite, very intelligent, and corrected me, like a teacher. He left me good impressions, so I decided to make friends with him. He accepted my request. So we talked a lot after that, from games to games, topics to topics, this and that, mostly about Roblox however. He told me lots of things about Roblox that I hadn't even known about. Later, I thought it was time for dinner so I told him I'll be back in minutes. When I moved back to my computer, what he sent me was this: "Do you have any idea of why they turned the Roblox logo into color grey?" That's just what I wanted to know! So I replied quickly: "Of course not! Do u know that??" He said: "Sure! 99.999% of people don't know this fact! I'm not joking, I'll prove it..." He let me sit around and wait for about five minutes. Then, he sent this message: "It's a warning! It's trying to tell people that bad things are happening, or will happen. Do you know why they chose the color grey? It's the color of the unfortunate! You may think it's ridiculous, but it's true. It may take some time for me to prove, plz wait for another 10 minutes..." I DID think it's very hilarious. I respected that guy for his very clever and knowledgeable, but that was just like NONSENSE. Anyway... I waited for him while starting a random Roblox game(which is the famous 'Jailbreak'). But all of sudden he sent me this message as soon as I joined the game: "DON'T PLAY!!!!" I was surprised to find how quickly he typed. Actually, that's not impossible because you can follow other players. But I was panic when I saw that message so I turned off my game, like lightning. I saw something flashed when the window closed, but I never remembered that thing... It was too fast. I asked: "Why??" He said: "I can't tell you that... sorry. But my explanation of the grey logo is almost finished. Sending it in a few seconds!" What he gave me was a strange and shady link. You know, I'm not silly enough to visit such a link by a stranger, like many other people like to do. So I just replied, "Sorry, I can't trust links, why don't you send it in the text?" "OK." After that, it's yet more silence. I had almost lost my trust in him. He left me to wait about 15 minutes of my life. What on earth did he want to tell me? I grew bored and started thinking. This whole thing is kinda creepy now. A strange guy is going to tell me a big 'secret' by sending a suspicious link. Why did I spend time listening to this scammer's words? Why not spend time finding fun like... Just start another Roblox game? "Don't be fooled by that liar," I said to my self while opening my old friend, Natural Disaster Survival. This time, he didn't send me anything. Obviously, he's rebuilding his trap or he gave up trolling me now. I joined the game successfully and began to have fun. He didn't join. In the third round, I noticed something was going wrong. The disaster was a blizzard. I chose to hide under a stair. Then, some players started walking towards me. I didn't feel suspicious because I thought they were trying to hide with me under the stair. But, all of sudden, the message box is QUICKLY filled with these messages: "Grey?" "What about grey?" "Why grey?" And those messages were sent from different players, in one second. They were just right in front of me. The bubbles just popped up at the same time. They were still walking to me, filling my whole screen. There were just their lifeless Roblox smiles on my screen. They were still approaching. Their faces were becoming nearer and bigger. Their smiles, a frightening horror, held from their faces to mine, to torment me. The world became quiet at this very moment. The blizzard stopped making wind noises without warning. I couldn't stand the dead silence anymore, and just with one fast click on the x, the window closed. This time, just like the last time I closed the window, I saw that the game window changed in a flash. This time, I remembered more things than the last time. The whole picture of the game - which was full of faces - became totally GREY. As if you are loading the game, everything turned GREY. What's more, their faces changed as well, but it was too short to capture the details. All I could remember was... their face became full of... from the meaningless, happy smile, into... disappointment, or sadness. Total grey sadness. I couldn't describe those faces, but I still remember how they shocked me at the very last frame when I closed the window. Then, it was all gone. I took a deep breath and found there was sweat on my head. What has happened? I don't know. But it must be connected with that strange guy - Grego18. So I opened the chat box again and discovered that he finally sent me something. It took me several seconds to open the chat box. Then, the blank chatting page froze for another 5 seconds before the messages finally appeared. "So you saw it, huh?" I had lots of question to ask at that time, but at last, I typed only a single word: "Yes" "You don't believe me," he said, "You ignored my warning. But I'm not gonna blame you for this. Young men... always ignore warnings. Anyway, want the explanation?" "Yes" Again. I waited for 3 minutes before he gave me what I wanted for long. "THE GREY LOGO is a warning from some mysterious players. However, only a very small group of people is aware of this, and start investigating the whole thing. I am one of them. By collecting information and doing some "hacker" stuff, now I have some "shocking" conclusions. " "Firstly, they are trying to predict some bad, dangerous events and warn people about this. I'm still not sure what are they trying to tell, but obviously, it's connected to our lives, yours and mine. Maybe it's just something small, like 'Roblox is shutting down" (quick note: Is this 'something small'?) Maybe it's a big event in the world like ######## ########### (Note: The original message was like this. He refused to tell me what it was.)" "Secondly, about the mysterious players. As far as I know, they're a group of grey entities in the games. They usually disguise as normal players. Oddly, they won't do anything weird until you start your investigation or gain any knowledge about the 'Grey warning'. When you start to know something or catch on - even very little - they will KNOW you. Maybe they'd hack your computer. Then, you will be 'greeted' with them. That's a really horrible experience. At first, you will only feel weird and creepy with them. They may ask you some nonsense questions. But later, it'll be 'darker' and more frightening, which may fuel your nightmares. That's why I told you not to play any games..." "Their identities are still a mystery. In my theory, they're perhaps some inside staff. Or maybe they're #### #######. Maybe they know something and try to tell people in this strange and secret way... Why? Why it's like this? Why they're doing this? What do they know? We have no idea. Anyway, I think their in-game encounters are another way of warning." He stopped for a while. I read his words over and over again before he (very) suddenly sent me the third explanation. "Thirdly, the more you know, the more creepy things you will meet. The grey people in the game are only the beginning. The next will be the WORSE. Be careful. DON'T PLAY ANOTHER ROBLOX GAME. I'm terribly sorry for making you another knower, but I really think I must make more people know about this." He became silent again, my thoughts consuming me. Anyway, I didn't get any information at last and began to suffer from a headache. I decided to ponder such thoughts no more and I got some sleep. I motioned to close my browser. However, this time the computer's loading times were comparable to a snail. While closing the tabs, it froze multiple times. It loaded slower and slower. The mouse seemed like it was getting heavier and heavier. Eventually, I dragged my mouse to the 'shut down' button with extreme difficulty. When the computer was asking me if I really wanted to shut down, the whole screen became grey like the WinXP system, slowly... But it was a Win7 system. summary 7/20/19 @ 21:47.00 by [https://robloxcreepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User:Pet_Necromancer Pet Necromancer: Proofread, fixed mistakes and grammar issues.] Category:Site Based Category:Games Category:PoTM Category:JamesSun007